Hope everlasting
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: Wakka named his first child "Vidina" which means "Hope" because there was a time when he thought he'd lost it all. The story behind Vidina's name. just found out vidina actually means future. my bad. pretend it means hope i guess? i'll change it later on


Wakka knew something was up the second he returned to his home. The eerie silence sent shivers up his spine.

"Lu?" he said cautiously.

"Hay, Wakka." Lulu said. "I'm in here."

Quickly Wakka followed her voice to their room. His wife stood by the bed doubled over in pain.

"Lu!" Wakka rushed over, his panic rising, "what's wrong? Is it the baby? Is it time?"

"No," Lulu said as she sat on the bed, "We still have a little over a month before the baby comes."

"Then what is it?" he asked.

Lulu gave him one of her rare smiles. "It's just the baby's of saying, get ready, I'll be coming soon. These contractions mean nothing, remember?"

"Maybe we should get you both checked out." Wakka said nervously.

"Again?" Lulu said, rolling her eyes, "Wakka, we've called the midwife every time this happens and the result has always been the same: not yet."

"Yeah, but maybe this time…"

"This time will be no different, Wakka." Lulu interrupted as she stood. "See?" She said, making her way to him. "crises over."

Relief flood through his body.

"Sorry," he said as he pulled her into an embrace, "I just get so worried." He let his lips find hers and kissed passionately. "If anything were to happen to you two, I would be devastated, you know that." he said seriously.

"Don't worry about me, Wakka." Lulu said into his neck, "I'll be fine. We'll make it through."

Suddenly, Wakka felt a small bump against his body. Pulling away, he stared at his wife's swollen womb. Lulu have a small chuckle and placed his hand upon her belly. He could fell the distinct kick of his child.

"It's amazing every time." Wakka said in awe.

"Have you given more thought to a name?" Lulu asked.

"I still don't know, Ya?" he admitted, "Once we know the sex, maybe it will be easier."

"Maybe." Lulu reluctantly agreed, "but usually, people at least have some ideas."

"Well, not me ya?" Wakka said, "and you promised…"

"That you could name the first child, I know," Lulu finished, "Just please, don't make me regret that decision?"

"I won't." Wakka promised, "just give me a little more time, ok?"

"Take all the time you need." Lulu said, "just pick a name before our child turns eighteen?"

"Ha ha." Wakka said, "You're hilarious."

Lulu gave him a smile that instantly turned into a grimace. Once again doubling over, she grabbed her stomach and shrieked. Wakka could only stare at her in shock, unable to speak. Finally he found his voice, "Lu? What's wrong?"

She looked at him just as shocked, "I…don't know. It's never been that intense before. I can't be going into labor right now." Cautiously she rubbed her belly, "This one isn't read-" Another yelp finished her sentence.

"I'm going to go get our midwife." Wakka said, his voice shaking with alarm.

"Wakka!" Lulu's voice was one of alarm. He turned around and gasped. A dark red liquid was dripping down her legs and growing along the carpet.

"Yevon's mercy." Wakka whispered. He ran to his wife's side. She collapsed into his embrace and let out an ear-piercing scream that sounded foreign to his ears. Wakka laid her upon their bed.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked, fear in her voice, "Wakka, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to get help." He said, trying to sound brave, trying not to show her how her fear was making him shake. She was always the brave one. Another soul-shattering scream filled the room.

"Hang in there, Lu!" Wakka said. She gave a low moan.

"The baby's not ready." She said quietly, almost trance like, "Not ready…"

The bleeding was getting worse. It all but covered her legs.

"Help!" Wakka yelled, "Somebody, please help us!"

Lulu's hands suddenly grabbed him, "Wakka!" her voice was wavering.

"What is it, honey?" Wakka asked.

"Don't let my baby die, Wakka," she said, "Please!" Her hands fell away and she lay back moaning.

"Hello? Is everything alright?" a voice called.

"Go get the temple midwife!" Wakka yelled, "and hurry! We have a problem!"

The sound of rushing, fading followed his plea. He turned his attention back to his wife. Sweat was pouring down her face and her eyes stared glazed.

"Hang in there, Lu, help is coming." Wakka said. He watched helplessly as another spasm of pain ransacked her body. Her eyes began to roll into her head.

"No!" Wakka yelled, "No, baby, stay with me!"

Her eyes tried to focus on him. He grasped her hand again, "Stay with me, honey, help is on the way. You're going to be ok." It took him a while to realize he was crying, "don't die on me, Lu, please hang on!"

"What's going on?" a new voice demanded. Wakka looked over to see the midwife charging at them with her helpers and Luzzu at her heels. _He must have been the one that got her. _he thought irreverently.

"How long has she been like this?" The midwife asked as she hooked Lulu up to a monitor.

"A few minutes," Wakka said, "Will she be ok? Will the baby be ok?"

"I don't know yet," She said, "I'm trying to see what we have to do."

"Mother's heart is erratic." one of the helpers called out, "and baby's is beating too fast."

"What's that mean?" Wakka asked.

"How far along is she?" the midwife asked him.

"She should still have about a month to go." Wakka said.

"She's lost a lot of blood." another voice said, "I'm setting up an IV right now." A piercing alarm filled the air.

"What's that sound?" Wakka yelled.

"Baby or momma?" The midwife asked.

"Mother." a voice answered.

"Hay!" Wakka yelled, "someone tell me what's happening!"

"I need you to leave the room, Wakka." The midwife said, "There's nothing you can do."

"I'm not leaving my wife!" Wakka said.

"Come on, Wakka, there's nothing we can do." Luzzu. Where did he come from?

"Come on." he said. Strong arms grabbed him and began to pull him back. Suddenly the blaring siren turned to one long monotone sound.

"Mother's heart just stopped!" a voice updated.

"No! Lu!" Wakka tried to run to her, to grab her still form, and breathe life into her. The arms held him back, pulled him out. Snips of conversation followed in his wake: "We need to get that baby out now…Mother's still got a pulse…I got a heartbeat again, but it's weak…"

"Lu!" Wakka screamed.

"Wakka, calm down." Luzzu said. Wakka turned on him, "don't you dare tell me to calm down!" he screamed, "my wife is in there fighting for her life and the life of our child! I may be loosing both!"

He was crying again, but he didn't care. He felt Luzzu's hands grip his shoulders. "I…I can't lose her, Luzzu," he sobbed, "I can't! Lulu's my everything. I promised I would protect her."

"You couldn't have protected her from this, Wakka." Luzzu said, "You wouldn't have even saw it coming."

Wakka stared out at the fading sun. "Did you contact Yuna?" He asked, "just in case?"

"I sent a wave out, but who knows when, or if, she'll get it? I'll wave her again when this all is over." Luzzu answered.

For a while wakka stared at his home. "Do you think they'll be ok?" he asked.

"We'll have to wait and see." Luzzu answered honestly.

"Sir Wakka?" a voice said quietly.

Wakka turned to face one of the nurses. "How are they?" He asked, anxiety building in his stomach.

A loud wail sounded from the hut. One he didn't recognize. The nurse smiled, "That's the sound of your new son, Sir Wakka," She said, "We got the baby out. With help from our healers, your son will be fine."

"He's a boy?" Wakka asked, amazed.

"A beautiful boy." the nurse agreed.

"How's Lulu?" wakka asked. The nurse's smile sobered and again he felt dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Your wife has gone through a huge ordeal." The nurse explained, "The blood loss, early labor, intense complications have really taken their toll on her. Right now she's touch and go."

"Will she be ok?" Wakka asked.

"I don't know." The nurse admitted, "If she makes it through the night, her chances will greatly improve." Wakka couldn't speak. "I'm sorry, sir wakka." The nurse said before departing.

Wakka could only stare. It was as if all the air had been vacuumed from his lungs.

"Wakka." Luzzu looked at him sympathetically.

"I talked to Yuna about being a parent when she was here, ya?" wakka said quietly, "And now I may be the sole parent. Why? Why her? Many woman here have had children with no problems."

"I don't know, Wakka," Luzzu said, "but what I do know is that Lulu is strong. She'll pull through. There's no way she'll leave her child behind."

"Yeah," wakka agreed, "You're right, Luzzu."

He felt Luzzu's hand upon his shoulder again, "And please know this, Wakka. If Lulu does leave us, don't think you'll be alone. All of us will help you with the child."

"Thank you, Luzzu." Wakka said.

"Sir Wakka." The midwife appeared.

"Yes?" he asked. He turned his sight to the bundle she held in her hands.

"This is your son." She said.

Carefully, he took the bundle. The baby slept soundly in his arms. Little puffs of red hair stuck out around a pale face. Once again tears came to his eyes.

"He's beautiful." Wakka whispered in awe.

"Have you two decided on a name?" Luzzu asked.

"No, not yet." Wakka answered, "I think I'll wait for Lulu before I make a decision."

The nurse nodded solemnly. "Can I see my wife?" Wakka asked.

She nodded, "If it's ok with you, I'd like to take the baby to the temple infirmary for further examination."

Nodding, Wakka handed his son off again, then entered the room. Lulu lay upon the bed. The first thing he noticed was how labored her breathing was. Her face was more pale than usual and sweat drenched her hair. Wakka grasped her hand.

"Oh, Lu" he said quietly, If only you could see how beautiful our child is." Already he could count off features that were identical to their son: her nose, the shape of her mouth, the curve of her eyes. He was Lulu through and through.

"Please be ok, baby." he said "and I'm so sorry." For what he wasn't sure. For impregnating his wife? For not being by her side? Luzzu was right. He'd never would have been able to see this coming. It had been her fight for the last eight months. All he could do was watch from the sidelines.

"Just one more hurdle, ok honey?" He lightly kissed her hand.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew daylight was pouring through the window. Yawning, he sat up in his chair. To his amazement, Lulu was lying there staring up at him.

"Hi baby." she whispered.

"Hay, honey." Wakka replied, joy flooding his heart.

"How's our child?" Lulu asked.

"He's the most beautiful baby boy I've ever laid eyes on."

Lulu gave a small smile. Wakka gave her a kiss.

"I thought I'd lost you both," Wakka said, his voice breaking. He felt his wife's hand find his.

"I know, Wakka." She said, "I was scared, too. Scared I'd never get to see you again, or our child."

"I love you so much, Lulu." Wakka said.

"I love you too, Wakka." She replied.

She drifted off to sleep again and he stayed by her side, thinking.

Two weeks. That's how long it took for his wife to recover enough to walk around, how long it was before they were able to take their child home for good. Wakka didn't mind that their child cried all night that first time. He gratefully and eagerly helped Lulu rock the babe and burp him after feedings. Tonight The baby would be formally introduced to the villagers, which meant that he needed to choose a name, quick.

A loud sound erupted from over their hut. A loud cry emitted from the room Lulu was just leaving. With a sigh, she returned to aid the child. Wakka followed.

"Only one thing makes that noise, you know. He said excitedly.

Lulu cuddled the babe and the crying ceased almost instantly. "Go meet Yuna, Wakka." She said, "I know you've been dying to get a hold of her."

"Are you sure?" Wakka asked.

"Yes, go." She said as she laid the child down again, "And think of a name while your at it. I don't want to call him 'baby' tonight."

"Yes ma'am!" Wakka said with a mock salute. He could all but see her roll her eyes at his retreating back.

Yuna and Rikku ran right up to him outside the village.

"So?" Rikku said, "How's it feel, 'Daddy?'"

"Amazing, ya?" he beamed.

"Well, we're anxious to see him." Yuna said, "What did you say his name was?"

"Didn't." Wakka said, "Not yet, anyway."

"A baby with no name?" Rikku said, "Wow, you're off to a great start."

"Hay!" Wakka said, "I want it to be a surprise, ya?"

"Do you even have a name picked out?" Yuna asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Wakka lied indignantly, but at that moment he realized that wasn't true. He did have a name. _How did It take me this long to figure that out? _he thought.

"Well? Lets go see him!" Rikku said impatiently.

"Ok." He said, breaking into a smile, "Let's go."

* * *

That night he stared at everyone around him at the fire. His wife sat beside him cuddling their child from the chilly night air.

"Everyone," He began, "This is the proudest day of my life as I stand before you, a parent. We went through countless troubles to get to this point, not only now, but the past few years. Some lost their way, others lost hope." Heads nodded in agreement.

"I was right there with you all," he continued, "I stared hopelessness countless times in the face and nearly gave in every time." he looked at Yuna. She gave him a knowing smile, "But I prevailed. Now I stand again on the hope I've found."

Gingerly he took his child from his wife, "I never want to lose hope again. Everyone, meet Vidina. In the Albehd Language it roughly translates to hope. As long as I'm holding on to hope, I can't lose it." He looked at his wife. She nodded her agreement and smiled. "This hope isn't just for Lu and me, but for us all. Hold on to hope, whatever or whoever it looks like."

He looked down at his child. Big crimson eyes stared at him. "Because is never lost for good. It just sometimes takes some time to find. I've finally found mine again, and I urge you to do the same." Cheers erupted around the fire. Shouts of congratulations filled the air as faces peered at the child. Slowly Wakka rocked Vidina back and forward. Hope was a fragile thing, and he would do everything possible to keep him alive.


End file.
